oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
2018 Easter event
In the 2018 Easter event, players must help the Easter Bunny with yet another egg-related travesty. A player can start this event south of Falador's southern entrance. The holiday event icon displays the location of the event on the world map and minimap. Walkthrough Items required: *Burnt Meat *Cabbage (Must be from Draynor Manor) *Garlic Optional: *Draynor Manor Teleport Quest Start *Begin the quest by talking to the easter bunny outside south of the Falador. *Go inside the cave and talk to the Chocco bunny. *Go outside and talk to Malignius Mortifer just south of the cave. He will ask for ingredients mentioned above. *Talk to him until you receive Growth Potion. *Go back into cave and talk to Chocco bunny. *Go a little bit east (north-east of the cave) and mine some chocolate (pickaxe spawn is on the west side of the choco room). *After that you can talk to the Chocco again or go directly south-west of the cave (not south) to find a hole to climb in. *Navigate through the maze to reach 2 bunnies. *Maze works as simple as you choose any hole and it will teleport to the nearest cave in the opposite direction, except if you stand in the most northern cave and go south you will appear in the most southern cave, same with western or eastern sides. *First bunny will ask you to choose the god and answer questions about it and after that take that statue of the chosen god. *Second bunny will ask to give him some flavours by colors. The color which he monetions second must be given first. The color which he mentions first must be given second. The color which he mentions third must be given third. Flavours can be taken from the shelf north of the room. After that take the egg mould, talk to bunny and press make egg on the stave. *After that go talk to Choco by the entrance of the cave (the second bunny). *Then place an egg in the south of the cave it will grow big and fall down. *Talk to Choco. *Go back and climb down where the egg has fallen. *Kill the small chicken. *Talk to Choco again. *Go back to the hole, where egg fell. *Listen to what Choco says, which way you must kill the chicken mother by making fire (search the roots to get logs and pick up tinderbox just after climbed the rope) by mining or chopping the pillars inside the cave, pickaxe and axe are provided same spot as tinderbox. *Proceed to the cave. Enter the area with a chicken mother. *Low level players might need some food, because army of chickens deals a little bit of damage. *After killing it go talk to the Choco and receive your rewards. Rewards After completing this event players will receive: *Eggshell platebody *Eggshell platelegs *Two noted easter eggs *Other rewards from previous events, which are obtained from Diango instead: **Rabbit Hop emote **Bunny ears **Rubber chicken **Easter ring **Chicken outfit **Easter basket **Bunny outfit **Easter egg helm